Problem: Jessica bought a new shirt at the store when they were having a $15\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the shirt was $$37$, how much did Jessica pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$37$ $\times$ $15\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $15\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{15}{100}$ which is also equal to $15 \div 100$ $15 \div 100 = 0.15$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.15$ $\times$ $$37$ $ = $ $$5.55$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Jessica paid. $$37$ $-$ $$5.55$ $ = $ $$31.45$ Jessica paid $$31.45$ for the shirt.